


The Metacrisis Victorious

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Borderline crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Episode: s04e16 Waters of Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what was happening in Pete's World after the Doctor left Mars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metacrisis Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> This is really almost crack. Written because someone (anniviech) put the idea in my head and it sounded like a lot of fun. And would make a great birthday ficlet for greatspacedustbin. It's not meant to be taken at all seriously!

The first time she wakes, it’s to the sound of the Doctor beside her, mumbling under his breath about about Mars and water and Bowie. For a moment she thinks he’s talking to himself, but when she rolls over to look at him, there’s a slight furrowing in his brow, but his eyes are shut and he doesn’t hear her whispers. After a moment, his face smoothes out and he stops mumbling and she snuggles back into his side and goes back to sleep.

The second time Rose wakes it’s a bit over an hour later and the Doctor’s sitting up straight in bed, pain on his face as he says he can’t do anything to help and something about a fixed point. She waits for a moment, to see if he’s going to say anything else, but he falls back onto bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. His face clears and he starts snoring softly. Shaking her head, she tells herself she’ll ask him in the morning, when things might make more sense. Curling back into his side once more, she drifts off once again.

The third time the Doctor wakes her, it’s even more unexpected and even more apparent to her, something is definitely not right. 

Rose blinks. Unable to help herself, she falls onto her back, giggling. at the image of her disheveled Doctor, standing at the end of their bed in his boxers and an orange t-shirt she didn’t even know he had. His arms are up in the air as he yells, “I am the winner! The Time Lord Victorious. The rules are mine and Time will obey me!”

“While you,” she says, laughing as he looks her direction, confusion on his face, “you stand around in your pj’s Doctor?” she asks. 

“Yes!” he proclaims, “While I stand around in…” The Doctor blinks, his eyes focussing on her finally. “In my jim-jams.”

Rose takes a deep breath, and another, trying to hold back the next round of giggles. “Well, I’m not sure how Time will feel about listening to a man jim-jams Doctor. But you let me know how it goes, yeah?”

The Doctor drops his arms and looks down at his shirt asking, “Rose?” She smothers a laugh and nods. “I think I have a couple of questions.”

“Yeah, Doctor?” she says, smirking.

“Well, one is, where did I get this orange shirt?” he asks and she shrugs. “Okay, save that mystery for later. The other important question," he pouts, "why are you laughing at me?”

She quirks an eyebrow, asking, “D’you remember what you were saying?” He nods. “It’s just, it might have been impressive, but,” she lets out a giggle, “you’re in your boxers, and, well…” Rose trails off, pointing at his crotch. The Doctor’s eyes widen at the sight of his tented boxers. He blushes and Rose grabs her stomach, falling back onto the bed once more, laughing. 

As she tries to stop the laughter, she’s vaguely aware of the Doctor dropping his odd orange t-shirt on the floor. Second later, Rose gasps, breath escaping her as he crawls up the bed, smirking down at her.

“Well,” he says, leaning down, his breath hot on her ear, “Time might not obey me,” he slips a hand under her shirt, “especially not while I’m in my jim-jams.”

“Might not,” she murmurs, barely paying attention to his words as he strokes along her sides.

He tugs her shirt off, grinning down at her. “But, I think you might, Rose. Even while I’m naked. Especially while I'm naked."

Rose blinks as his words sink in and she glares up at him. Before he can move, she flips them over, sitting over his hips, wearing a proud grin. “Bet I can make you obey me first, Doctor!”

“Always, Rose,” he says, smiling, “Always.”


End file.
